Extreme Emotions
by Eric3D2B
Summary: What happens when Naraku places a spell that amplifies emotions? A hell of a good one-shot! Please R


I get all my ideas while I sleep so bug off. This takes place in October. Oh yeah, a little fore warning, Miroku groups Kilala.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, just this Fic that contains him along with a few others.  
  
Extreme Emotions  
  
As Inu-Yasha and co. were traveling down a road, Naraku was watching them in the distance. 'Pathetic.' Naraku thought to himself. 'Why do they always argue, it gets annoying after a while...' Just as Naraku thought that he had an idea. He then quickly went off to his castle to find a curse that would plague the group. Naraku chuckled and said after finding the curse, "Let's see what happens when you can't control yourselves." He then let out the evil laugh, "Muahahaha!" He then started unleashing the curse that would cause quite a stir among the group. He then decided to watch them when Kagura decided to join. As he arrived, he noticed the affects of the spell affecting the group...  
  
As they were traveling along, Sango hit Miroku for no apparent reason. "What was that for Lady Sango?" asked Miroku. Inu-Yasha answered, "Serves you right lecher." Miroku then replied, "I didn't do anything!" Sango then said, "You looked at me funny!" Miroku now annoyed said, "Damn right I did!" Inu-Yasha now confused, "Why are you saying that when you only make up excuses?" Kagome annoyed at how this was going yelled, "Please, like you don't!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, "So what if I do? I don't smack people just for looking at me!" Kagome decided to do something she wanted to do for a long time. "Why don't you sit..." boom "...down and let me teach you why you should sit." Boom Shippo then jumped on Kagome's shoulder and decided to watch from closer. "Sitting... " Bam "...helps keep your energy up more than standing…" Inu-Yasha got up and said, "Quit it wench!" Kagome then continued emphasizing sit, "...so why don't you sit..." Blam "...and shut up while I'm talking to you. Sitting..." crack "...also helps you think. So why don't you sit..." (Insert sound of Inu-Yasha having his body sent through ground) "...And think for once instead of doing stuff without thinking."  
  
Inu-Yasha now in pain said, "Why did you sit me wench!" Kagome got bored and then said, "Didn't you pay attention to what I said about sitting..." splat "...or are you just stupid? Oh I wish I could just... Never mind, you're just too stupid to understand." Shippo then took this opportunity to bite Inu-Yasha's ear while he was semi unconscious. Sango and Miroku watched them. Miroku said, "They make almost a good a couple as us." Sango smacked him and said, "Who said we're a couple?" Kagome butted in, "I did, Sango, by now I am sure that you love Miroku. Miroku, I'm sure, likes you Sango. He hasn't been groping and popping the question as much. Well at least not other girls." Miroku then said, "I agree..." He then gropes Sango, earning him a good whack from her boomerang. Sango then said, "Stupid lecher, if you didn't say..." Impersonates Miroku badly "...I would like you to bare my children, and stop groping people, you would easily have me." Shippo now overly curious, "What do you mean he could easily have you?" Miroku then said, "I'm delighted you asked..." Kagome butted in, "I'm delighted you won't answer." (It was said something like that in the series.") She then dragged Miroku by the ear over to a freezing cold lake and through him in and said; "Now why don't you cool off?"  
  
While Miroku was taking a time out bath, Inu-Yasha and Kagome went at it again. "I am not stupid, wench! One things for sure, I'm smarter than you!" Kagome then yelled back, "Even if you are smarter, which will NEVER happen, you have no common sense!" Inu-Yasha looked at her and yelled, "What in the hell is common sense!?" Kagome yelled back, "Common sense is learning from your mistakes! Sit! Did you learn anything?" Inu-Yasha got up when the spell wore off and yelled, "Yeah, that pissing you off is fun and painful at the same time!" Kagome yelled, "Sit! I guess you think that pain is fun so, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Sango looked at Kagome and asked, "Can I get one of those for when Miroku gropes people or asks 'The Question'?" Kagome answered, "Sure!" Miroku Obviously didn't hear it.  
  
As Miroku got out of the water he noticed Kikyo walking by and sure enough, he walked up to her and said, "I would like you to bare my children." Before Kikyo slapped him, Sango through her boomerang at Miroku. The boomerang smashed Kikyo to pieces and sent Miroku back into the lake. "How is it that monk always survives?" Kagome then joined in, "How is it he can still remember?" Shippo added, "How is it that he doesn't bleed?" Inu-Yasha yelled, "How could you kill Kikyo?" Sango answered, "Where is that one spot on the head that if you hit hard enough..." Miroku came out of the water and said, "With your breasts?" The boomerang slammed him right in the head sending him for another dip. Kagome looked into her first aid book and said, "Trust me, not a good idea. Would want him to..." Miroku got out of the water and yelled at Inu-Yasha, "Demon! I will defeat you!" Inu-Yasha looked at Sango and Kagome and Said, "You just screwed us over, nice one." Sango threw her boomerang nailing Miroku in the head. Miroku got up and said, "What happened?" Inu-Yasha looked at him and said, "Screw you guys! I'm going into a tree!" (Cartman is funny) He then jumped into a nearby tree without looking at the branch he landed on and it fell from underneath him. Kagome was surprised, "Well dogs weren't meant for trees..." Inu-Yasha yelled out in humiliation, "I'm not a dog, I'm a dog demon! And I was meant for trees!" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and said, "In my time, only cats go into trees. Dogs just bark up them." Inu-Yasha replied sarcastically, "Woof woof." Kagome looked at him and whispered, "Sit." Sure enough Inu-Yasha fell out of the tree. "What in the hell is wrong with the trees over here!? First a branch breaks out from underneath me, then another! Can we just get the hell out of here!"  
  
Naraku watched while chuckling, "This was more than effective, I should have done this earlier." Kagura watched and asked Naraku, "What is your plan?" Naraku chuckled and said, "I was merely just testing how well this worked. I didn't realize it would almost make them kill each other. I want you to find out what is with the beads around his neck." Kagura then looked confused, "Why?" Naraku then said, "Every time the blasted miko says sit, Inu-Yasha crumbles." Kagura looked in time to see Kagome say sit and Inu-Yasha to collapse in on himself and leave a crater. Kagura then asked Naraku, "When will the spell wear off?" Naraku looked down and spitefully said, "It will wear off in twenty minutes and I can't cast it again for five days, so lets greet them" Kagura then asked, "Why?" Naraku answered, "If I cast it to often, it will paralyze me." Kagura then continued, "Who was affected?" Naraku looked at Kagura and said, "Quit it with the questions. That group and Kikyo were the main ones affected." This left Kagura thinking 'Who else was affected?'  
  
As Naraku approached along with his hoards of venomous insects, the group looked at him with a large amount of hatred in their eyes. Inu-Yasha yelled out, "What in the hell do you want?" Kagome just fired an arrow at Naraku, barely missing. Sango launched her boomerang at Naraku, which missed both times. Naraku blew out Shippo's foxfire. Inu-Yasha was just too furious to attack. Naraku noticed that this wasn't a good time to attack, seeing as they were attacking him more than he expected. "Hmm, I guess this isn't a good time..." He then sent out a demon puppet and retreated, or as Inu-Yasha put it, ran away like a sissy girl.  
  
After five more minutes off continuous arguing the spell wore off and they all stopped talking at the same time. They were surprised at how they had done so many things without thinking it wasn't even funny. Inu-Yasha broke the silence, "Why did you sit me so much?" Kagome answered, "I don't know..." Inu-Yasha huffed "Feh" and stormed off in one direction. Sango looked at clay shards everywhere around the lake. Miroku looked at Sango funny and said, "Did you really mean that if I stop groping people and asking people to bare my children, you would consider me?" Sango looked down and blushed, "Yes." Kilala was rubbing against Sango, when Miroku groped Kilala. Kilala grew into her bigger form, picked up Miroku by the back of his clothes and launched him fifty feet into the air, sending him into the lake. Miroku said to himself, "Well, at least I didn't ask Kilala to bare my children, I don't think I'll do that again..." Miroku was launched back into the water when the huge boomerang nailed him in the head. Miroku then thought to himself, 'Well, not going to do that again.'  
  
Shippo decided to just relax in a tree. He then said to Kagome, "Why did we act like that?" Kagome looked at Shippo and said, "Not sure, but I've always wanted to do that to Inu-Yasha!" Shippo laughed a little in a tree, "It was funny!" Inu-Yasha yelled out of nowhere, "No it wasn't!" Shippo then started to laugh even louder. Suddenly the sound of trees falling made Shippo and Kagome stop doing stuff to annoy Inu-Yasha so as to stay alive for a while longer. Well just Shippo but who cares? As Miroku rejoined the group, Kilala was still transformed and growling at Miroku. Sango looked at him and said, "Sick pervert." She then walked off in a different direction with Kilala who was growling while keeping an eye on Miroku. Miroku looked at the ground and thought, 'Why did I do that?' He then decided he needed some alone time and went off somewhere to get some peace.  
  
Kagome looked around and said to Shippo, "This is definitely a very weird day." Shippo said, "Yes, lets not act like this again." Kagome looked at Shippo and said, "I hope I can control myself if something like this happens again." Shippo looked at her and said, "I know." After a little while, Inu-Yasha came back. Not before cutting down a few trees. Sango came back after a little bit after calming Kilala down quite a bit. Miroku decided to not grope anything else and returned. The curse of the wind tunnel must have controlled his hand because he groped Sango, and Kilala backed away growling while Sango decided that Miroku looked good... as a target, and threw her boomerang at him. This ended up like a normal day according to the group's standards. 


End file.
